


What Happens in the Boathouse...

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Slight Nudity, boathouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the boathouse, stays in the boathouse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Boathouse...

**Author's Note:**

> For my Twitter peeps. Yay commune! \o/ Also, look, no kink! Well unless you count vanilla naked piggy back rides... but whatever!  
> Thanks to the always fabulous [quickreaver](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/) for taking a gander and helping me with Padateeth!
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/138410883180)


End file.
